


Under the wings of a friend

by Awenseth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This had been the first poem I had posted back then on the net and it was also a tribute to my two favorite poets/writers who inspired my works: Edgar Allan Pea and Endre Ady, the later being a Hungarian poet who tended to use symbolism in all of his works and thus could deliver harsh critiques and storng feelings in his works.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Under the wings of a friend

**Author's Note:**

> This had been the first poem I had posted back then on the net and it was also a tribute to my two favorite poets/writers who inspired my works: Edgar Allan Pea and Endre Ady, the later being a Hungarian poet who tended to use symbolism in all of his works and thus could deliver harsh critiques and storng feelings in his works.

_"Cold is the night that surrounds us,_  
There is no Light to show us the way.  
No one holds our hand, the World despises us.   
Oh, tell me, how far it is till the day breaks on?   
How long must we walk in the Darkness? 

_Is there someone waiting for us on the end of the Path?_  
We come alone to the World to live in sorrow.   
But there is a friend who never leaves our side   
You know him well, then he is with you   
An ancient creature who guards you… 

_He will come when the time comes,_  
He will step out of the Darkness, clad in black.   
He will step into the pale Moon Light.   
He will wrap you in his arms,   
Black Raven Wings will surround you… 

_The cold will disappear when you look into his pale face._  
Your time will come to go with him.   
My Brother, dear, loving Death,   
Please come to us when the old clock shows twelve… 

_Come to us when the Candle Lights go out_  
And the Black Roses cry Blood…   
I know the end is near, so come,   
Send our Sister to me. 

_The Seven Seals are broken,_  
War, Famine and Plague come,   
You are the last one to come to Earth,  
You are the last Horseman,   
But you are also the only carrying one… 

_You come to us as a true friend,_  
A friend who never doubts us,   
You hold your hand out for the last dance,   
We are safe and warm,   
In your arms. 

_We are dreaming a dream,  
Never waking up again, we are dreaming,   
Under the wings of a Friend…"_

**Author's Note:**

> This little writing is a part of my poem collection 'Black Roses and Bloody Tears' , sounds a bit like Ady's collection 'Gold and Blood', but I like 'In the lead of the Death' better from him due to it having one of my favorite poems in it...


End file.
